N'oublie jamais que je t'aime
by Always-Slythindor
Summary: Drago écrit une lettre à Hermione dans laquelle il lui confiera tout. Cette lettre qui sera la première mais aussi la dernière.
1. Lettre à Hermione

Bonjour !

Je suis de retour avec un nouvel OS qui ne sera pas du tout dans le même style que le précédent. Je l'ai écrit parce que Drago et l'un de mes personnages préférés mais il est détesté par beaucoup de personnes alors je voulais faire partager le point de vue que j'ai sur lui. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bien sûr, seule cette petite histoire est à moi, tout le reste est à JK Rowling

* * *

« Hermione,

C'est la première fois que je t'appelle ainsi, la première fois que je t'écris. Seulement je ne peux plus t'appeler 'Granger'. Je ne peux plus. Plus maintenant. Je te supplie de lire cette lettre jusqu'à la fin. S'il te plaît. C'est le seul service que je te demanderais. Enfin non ce n'est pas le seul. Je te prie aussi de croire tout ce que tu liras. Fais-le pour moi.

Je n'ai pas eu une enfance heureuse. Mon père m'a élevé mais il a recours au sortilège Doloris depuis mes 3 ans. Il m'a éduqué selon les principes des Sangs-Purs, ce qui explique ma détestation des Nés-Moldus et mon attitude hautaine. On pourrait croire que je ne suis qu'un sale gamin pourri gâté et que j'avais ce que je voulais au moment où je le désirais mais c'est faux. La seule chose que j'aie jamais désirée, de toutes mes forces, de toute mon âme, je ne l'ai jamais possédé. Je n'ai jamais reçu aucun cadeau pour mon anniversaire, ou Noël. Je n'avais pas d'amis. Mon père m'a empêché de nouer des liens. Il disait que les amis ne servent qu'à nous ralentir dans la vie et qu'ils peuvent représenter une faiblesse dont notre ennemi pourrait profiter. Et je l'ai cru. Mon père ne m'aimait pas. Il ne m'a jamais aimé mais moi je l'aimais, j'ai tout fait pour qu'il soit fier de moi. Effort inutile : Lucius Malefoy ne sera jamais fier de son fils. Ma mère, elle, m'aimait. J'en suis sûr. Elle ne m'a jamais fait souffrir, elle était fière de moi. C'est grâce à elle que j'ai tenu jusqu'à mes 11 ans. Mon entrée à Poudlard.

Au moment de la Répartition, j'étais fier de me retrouver à Serpentard comme tous les Malefoy. Fier de représenter ma famille dans l'illustre maison de mes ancêtres. Mais après, je vous ai vu, Potter, Weasley et toi. Vous étiez heureux et j'étais jaloux. Jaloux de Potter, de sa célébrité, de son courage de Gryffondor. Jaloux de Weasley, de sa famille aimante. Jaloux de toi, de ton intelligence, de ta répartie, de ta capacité à rester au-dessus de ceux qui t'insultent. Mais plus encore, j'enviais votre bonheur, votre amitié, votre liberté. Je n'ai jamais été libre, je n'ai jamais pu faire mes choix. Alors je vous ai insulté. Encore et encore, peut-être en espérant que cela entacherait votre vie qui semblait si parfaite. J'ai souvent rêvé de rejoindre les Gryffondor. Vous gagniez tout, il y avait une bonne ambiance dans votre maison, on pouvait même le percevoir de l'extérieur. Il régnait un tout autre climat chez les Serpentard. J'étais sans cesse surveillé, mes moindres faits et gestes rapportés à mon père. Je ne pouvais me confier à personne. J'aurais tué pour avoir une amitié qui aurait ressemblé ne serait-ce qu'un tant soit peu à la vôtre. Si unis…

Puis le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu. Je savais que je devrais devenir un de ces partisans un jour ou l'autre et j'en avais peur. Quand j'ai entendu parler de l'Ordre du Phénix, je n'avais qu'une envie : le rejoindre. Mais ma mère, qui m'avait toujours protégé et aimé, en aurait pâti. Alors je me suis tu. Et j'ai attendu mon heure. Mes 16 ans. Mon père m'a envoyé voir V… V… Voldemort. Il m'a envoyé me faire tatouer comme un vulgaire animal afin d'appartenir aux Mangemorts. A ce moment-là, j'ai détesté mon père d'une haine si pure et si profonde que j'aurais pu le tuer. Mais que vaut la puissance magique d'un gamin de 16 qui n'a jamais tué face à un Mangemort aguerri ? Rien du tout. Alors je me suis laissé faire. Comme un lâche. Et j'ai compris pourquoi je n'aurais jamais pu, et ne pourrais jamais, me retrouver à Gryffondor. Parce que je suis un lâche de la pire espèce qui suit son Mangemort de père comme un chien.

Mais le « Maître » m'avait confié une mission. Tuer Dumbledore… Impossible pour un jeune Mangemort encore à Poudlard. J'ai vite compris. C'était juste pour faire payer ses erreurs à mon père. Me voir se faire confier une mission, être obligé de l'accepter, tenter la mener à bien et ne pas réussir… Me voir me faire torturer, mourir à petit feu puis se faire tuer juste après… Telle était la punition de mes parents. Alors j'ai tout fait pour réussir. Ce n'est pas un acte louable mais j'étais prêt à tout, y compris tuer quitte à mutiler mon âme, pour sauver ma mère. Lucius ne comptait déjà plus pour moi. J'ai directement trouvé la solution. Réparer l'Armoire à Disparaître qui se trouvait dans la Salle-sur-Demande et faire entrer les Mangemorts par celle de Barjow & Beurk… C'était brillant. Encore fallait-il réparer l'Armoire. J'ai essayé. Durant une année, j'ai tout essayé. J'avais peur d'échouer et j'ai failli te demander de l'aide, plusieurs fois. Tu es la plus brillante sorcière de ta génération, cela aurait été d'une facilité infantile pour toi. Mais non, j'avais ma fierté. J'ai fini par y arriver, et de ma faute… Dumbledore est mort. Je m'en suis voulu tellement de fois. Je me détestais terriblement. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'avais tué, certes, mais j'ai culpabilisé d'avoir contribué à son décès. C'était lui ou moi mais ma vie valait-elle plus que la sienne ? Non. A cet instant, j'ai voulu me foutre en l'air. Mais j'ai tenu bon. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Si je t'écris tout ça Hermione, il y a une raison. Je voulais que tu aies une image plus juste de moi. Une image de qui je suis réellement. Parce que tu comptes énormément pour moi. Au début j'étais intrigué : comment une 'Sang-de-Bourbe' pouvait avoir de meilleurs résultats que moi ? Selon les dires de Lucius, c'était impossible. Puis, même si j'en ai extrêmement honte, je t'ai admirée. Admirée parce que tu m'as toujours tenu tête, parce que tu ne t'inclinais pas devant mon nom de famille. Parce que tu as osé me gifler en 3ème année. Depuis ce jour, je n'ai jamais cessé de t'observer, de t'épier à ton insu. J'étais agacé également. Toutes les filles se pâmaient devant moi mais toi… Je n'avais pas l'air de te faire plus d'effet que ça. Et cela m'a considérablement blessé. En 6ème année, Potter m'a vu, pleurant dans les toilettes des filles. C'était à cause de toi. Si proche et pourtant si loin, tu me faisais souffrir comme aucune fille, ni personne, ne m'avais fait souffrir auparavant, et ce, sans même t'en rendre compte. Je te haïssais, je me haïssais de t'aimer si fort. Je t'aime Hermione, et je te l'ai toujours caché. Car nous ne pouvions pas être ensemble. Tu étais du bon côté, pure, heureuse, forte… Et moi je ne suis qu'une pourriture de Mangemort. Dans ce cas, pourquoi te le dire et pourquoi maintenant ? Parce que j'ai fait mon choix. Je vais arrêter de suivre Voldemort. Je ne suis pas, je ne suis _plus_ , un lâche.

Ma vie est un désastre mais j'en retire une, et une seule, fierté. Malgré le chemin que mon père avait choisi pour moi, je n'ai jamais tué personne. Mon âme est pure et entière. Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde. Je suis allé tuer le serpent, Nagini. C'est un Horcruxe, je le sais. Pour une fois dans ma vie j'ai fait mes propres choix. Pour une fois dans ma vie j'ai tracé ma propre voie. Pour une fois dans ma vie, j'aurais été libre. Ce sera ma dernière action mais elle aura fait de moi quelqu'un de meilleur. Tu auras fait de moi quelqu'un de meilleur.

N'oublie jamais que je t'aime

Drago »


	2. Si tu savais comme je t'aime

Re !

Alors voilà la suite de l'OS précédent avec la réaction d'Hermione. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

Ce matin, je prends mon petit déjeuner en compagnie de Ron et Harry. Alors que j'attrapais un pichet de jus de citrouille, un hibou fauve atterrit devant moi en un grand battement d'aile. Peu habituée à recevoir du courrier, je sursaute violemment. Je me méfie : après tout, nous sommes en guerre et je ne reconnais ni la chouette, ni l'écriture élégante qui orne l'enveloppe. Je décachète celle-ci lentement, extirpe la lettre de l'enveloppe et commence ma lecture.

* * *

Je tremble. Malefoy… Mort. Malefoy est mort. Je retiens mes larmes. Nous nous trouvons dans la Grande Salle et je ne craquerais sous aucun prétexte devant tout le monde. D'autres ne font pas preuve d'autant de retenue que moi. Une petite Serdaigle éclate en sanglots. D'après ce que je distingue de ses cris, son père est mort. J'essaye de lutter quelques instants encore mais c'est un combat perdu d'avance. Je balbutie une phrase à l'adresse de mes amis :

« Je dois… Y aller, je vous rejoins en cours.

\- Où vas-tu ? Demande Ron avec son tact habituel, ne voyant pas que je suis au plus mal.

\- Hermione que se passe-t-il ? Questionne Harry plus doucement. Lui a remarqué, ce qui signifie que ma peine doit se lire sur mon visage. Si tu dois aller quelque part, je t'accompagne, reprend-il.

\- Non Harry, merci. J'ai besoin d'être seule. »

Et je m'en vais, à la recherche de la première salle vide que je pourrais dénicher. Il ne me faut pas plus deux minutes pour me rendre compte que les deux idiots de service me collent aux basques et qu'ils se pensent discrets.

« Qu'est-ce que vous n'avez pas compris, dis-je d'une voix que je m'efforce de maîtriser, dans le concept de s'isoler ?! RETOURNEZ MANGER ! Je hurle ensuite aux garçons qui repartent, penauds. »

J'erre au hasard, espérant trouver une pièce où il n'y ait personne. Je tombe sur une classe inoccupée, m'y engouffre et claque la porte. Je m'effondre sur la première chaise venue et pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps. Drago est mort… Parti tuer le serpent. Il s'est sacrifié pour nous, pour que nous avancions. Comment était-il au courant pour les Horcruxes ? Je n'en savais rien et je ne m'attardai pas sur cette question. Je sors la lettre de ma poche et la relis. C'est la première qu'il ne m'ait jamais envoyé. De nouveaux sanglots me secouent alors que je relis la dernière phrase. J'aurais dû… J'aurais dû lui dire. Je l'aimais tant, et ce, depuis ma 1ère année. Voilà pourquoi son insulte 'Sang-de-Bourbe' à mon encontre l'année suivante m'avait blessée si profondément. Si je lui avais avoué… Nous aurions été ensemble, je l'aurais fait revenir sur le droit chemin et il ne serait pas mort… Soudain j'ai une illumination. Et si… Non il ne vaut mieux pas que j'espère, la chute n'en serais que plus douloureuse. Pourtant je ne peux m'en empêcher. Et si Drago avait tué Nagini et qu'il avait réussi à s'enfuir ? Après tout, c'est un très bon sorcier, très puissant. Dans ce cas je ne dois pas perdre une minute ! Il est peut-être perdu, blessé quelque part, aux portes de la mort ! Je me lève au moment où la porte, à laquelle je tourne le dos, s'ouvre. Pensant qu'il s'agit de mes meilleurs amis, je martèle :

« Je croyais vous avoir dit de me laisser tranquille !

\- Je pensais que cela t'intéresserait de savoir ça. »

La voix qui me répond, froide et hautaine, me saisit tellement que je vais volte-face à une vitesse ahurissante. Et je me retrouve nez à nez avec Blaise Zabini. Il me toise avant de jeter un journal sur la table qui se trouve entre nous. Je jette un coup d'œil à la première page et le peu d'espoir que j'avais de revoir Drago un jour s'évanouit.

« L'héritier Malefoy a été retrouvé mort ! » clame la une.

Je fonds en larmes une fois de plus. Je savais pertinemment que je tomberais encore plus bas quand toute forme d'espoir serait réduite à néant mais j'avais besoin de me raccrocher à quelque chose. Je me fige lorsque je sens des bras m'enlacer. Zabini n'a pas quitté la salle, contrairement à ce que je croyais.

« Tu l'as lue ? » Me questionne-t-il.

Je comprends instantanément de quoi il parle : la lettre.

« Bien sûr, je réponds.

\- Dis-moi que tu l'as crue !

\- Oui…

\- Il me parlait souvent de toi tu sais. Depuis ta gifle en 3ème année, il t'aime. Il me racontait tout, j'étais son seul ami, son _meilleur ami_. Il me faisait confiance. »

Blaise pleurait à présent.

« Il me faisait confiance… répéta-t-il. Sûrement parce que j'étais comme lui… Il t'aimait tant Hermione, il faut que tu me croies !

\- Je te crois Blaise.

\- Je vais… Te laisser seule, me dit-il en me lâchant. Mais avant rends-moi un service. Ne l'oublie jamais. Fais-le pour lui. Promets le moi.

\- Je t'en fais la promesse. »

Le Serpentard s'en alla, me laissant avec mon chagrin pour seule compagnie. Je relus la lettre une dernière fois, ultime souvenir que j'avais de Lui.

« Si tu savais comme je t'aime, Drago » Murmurai-je.

* * *

C'était vraiment très court mais bon j'espère que ça vous aura plus quand même !


End file.
